


A Kiss on Scars

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence Mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Violence, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx saw his scars as marks of his failures.





	A Kiss on Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



By the time the bandages came off, the wound was nearly healed. It would scar— noticeably, Nyx presumed from experience— but that was really more of just a reminder. The skin beneath the bandage was still angry and red where the tape had been peeled back, the wound itself puckered where the stitches had held the skin together but now closed and healing without the help of Lucian medicines. He knew he had been lucky. 

He offered Noctis a smile when he noticed the younger man watching his careful examination. 

“Another scar for the collection.”

It was low on his hip. A clean cut from shrapnel that looked like he had been stabbed. It had pierced his armour, his uniform, his skin. A fraction inward and he might have been a lost cause. A fraction higher and he may have had to feel himself die from a stomach wound. 

“Nyx—”

“Any lower and I might not be much use to you, little star.” He meant it as a teasing remark. A touch of humour as he realized the danger he had been in behind the blur of blinding pain at the time. 

He let Noctis push him back down to the bed, and felt the calm cool crystalline magic in the Prince’s hands that was far too familiar now. 

“Don’t waste your magic on me, little star,” he muttered, as if the magic was a finite resource coiled up in that royal vessel straddling his legs. As if it would burn up Noctis the same way he had watched it tear Glaives apart from the inside. “I’m—”

“If you say ‘not worth it’, hero, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, I’m definitely worth it.” Nyx smiled and cause Noctis’ hands, trying to ignore the strange pink tinge that had touched those normally blue eyes. Trying to ignore the angry set of Noctis’ jaw and the angry curl forward of his shoulders. As if the Prince was prepared for a fight; “I was going to say that I’m fine. It’s already healing, stitches are out, it’s just ugly to look at.”

It was just another scar. 

He let Noctis tug his hands free, once the blue had returned to his eyes. Once the royal fury faded. 

That cool touch traced the spiderweb of scars along his chest, that spread across his shoulder. And Nyx leaned back as Noctis ducked his head to trail kisses along the scars he could reach. Along the little marks and imperfections that Nyx tried to ignore or shake off on the best of days. And frowned at on the worst, tracing the lines himself as if he could rub them out of existence on his body— erase the reminders of his failures. 

There was a kiss to his forehead and cheek, where there were scar from training in the Lucian ranks. Where his inexperience caused him to stagger and fall and better fighters than him pinned him in place against rough stone pillars in the Glaive training grounds.

There was a kiss to his shoulder, and his arms where the myriad of defencive scars had appeared over the years. Claws and teeth, bullets and swords, weapons honed by the Nifs or in the hands of allies on the training fields. 

“Noctis—”

“No.”

“Seriously, they’re—”

“I like them.” Another kiss and Nyx groaned as Noctis pushed him back to recline properly, to stop getting in his way. 

“Make me look rugged?”

“Make you look alive.”

“That’s something, at least.”

He thought about the scar along Noctis’ back— about the daemon that caused it when he was a child. About the way Noctis rarely hid it or seemed to think about it. 

About how scars didn’t seem to bother him, as they bothered Nyx. 

The new scar was kissed last, and Nyx sighed. He tried to smile and play it off. To ignore the fear that his lover above him will change his mind now that he had examined each and every mark of failure. “Noct…”

“You need to stay close to home for a while, hero.”

“Yeah.” He pulled Noctis back up to him, back up for a proper kiss. “As long as you’ll have me, little star.”


End file.
